


Silent Tear

by Quiera



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, Markjin, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiera/pseuds/Quiera
Summary: “Unrequited love is the infinite curse of a lonely heart.” - Christina Westover





	Silent Tear

**Author's Note:**

> Hola..
> 
> This is my first post on this AO3 :)  
Actually I have uploaded this story on AFF since 2 years ago hehe..
> 
> I'm really sorry if there are grammatical error, I hope you understand because English is not my native language XD
> 
> and the last is.. don't expect a good story from me because I'm not one of the author who produce good story and I'm still learning~

“How’s my dress? Beautiful, isn’t it?”

That girl smiled. Her dimples formed very pretty on her flushed cheeks. Emerald green knee-length dress with white lace on its shoulder combined with brown high-heels made her looks like a-

“Tree.”, Mark calmly replied.

The smile suddenly disappeared from the girl. "I ask you again, Do I –oh no- Do you think this dress is beautiful?" She waved bangs covering her forehead. His face turned gloomy.

Mark smiled at the girl. "You are beautiful. Please, ignore my previous words. Let's just say I didn’t say that. Okay? Besides, I don’t know which girl will marry wearing a pale green dress, short-dress, and use deadly flowers as a bridal bouquet? It's just you, the only one in the world. "

One two three. Mark took a certain step approaching the girl who was standing in front of the mirror. The girl's eyes sparkling when Mark said that she was beautiful. Those words also makes the girl turned around and faced the man approaching him from behind.

"Hey, you. Please correct your words. This dress is emerald green color, not pale green. Aishh, I hope this flowers turns into knife so I can cut you off." She raised a bouquet of colorful flowers toward Mark's face.

Mark held her hands. “Ranunculus flowers. Deadly flowers. Suits you enough.”

“What?”

“Those flowers and you. What a amazing combination. Deadly and beautiful.” Mark shut his mouth because he held his laugh.

“Ranunculus is an unique flower. Deadly?” Bouquet of flowers swayed in front of Mark's face.

"Ranunculus is deadly. Go on, try to eat it. You'll instantly get diarrhea, excessive salivation, abdominal pain, and die. You are also deadly enough. How come you can get a guy who wants to marry you in less than two months and he doesn’t have close relations with you. Your college isn’t finish yet and you made a promise to me if you're going to get married after you get a Master's degree. " Mark explained with fiery but his heart was hurt.

"Who wants to eat Ranunculus? It's for the bridal bouquet. Unique like me. " She smiled widely. "Hmm .. I am lucky to marry him. No one is as good as him and handsome as my future husband. Besides that’s just my dream when I was in elementary school to marry after I finish my Master’s. People’s change. Hahaha…”

Mark took a deep sigh and said, “Whatever.”

With unsteady steps, Mark returned to the sofa in the corner of the room and refrain from telling the truth. It's hard when people who he loved going to marry someone else, and Mark became a witness at the wedding.

If only I could turn back the time. I don’t want to be a witness on your wedding, but I want to be your groom. I can’t watch you marry someone else while I know that you're happy to be with me. I don’t want you to tie the knot with someone you don’t love. You hurt yourself because you know that you can’t live without me.

Mark pulled his phone from his pocket and look at the lockscreen. A smile creep Mark’s face when he saw two people in his lockscreen. The two men who fall in love but can not be united. Unknowingly tears and fell into the screen. With a awkward sweep, Mark wiping the screen and the phone suddenly vibrate. Incoming call.

“Yes, what’s happening, Yugyeom?” Mark answered the phone.

“Hyung, Papa is waiting for you. Why are you still in there? The wedding is gonna start in minutes. Aishh, don’t sad, hyung. I know that you are crying right now. Just be patients, you will get married soon. I pray for you. Just calm down, I-“ Tut.. tut.. tut.. connection’s lost.

That beautiful girl turned to Mark. “Is that Yugyeom? Hahaha.. Look at your face. You are doomed.”

“Yeah, you’re right. That was Yugyeom. He’s too fussy.” Mark wiped the rest of the dried tears on his cheeks. "I’ll go first. I’ll be waiting for you there.”

===

♪♫

It’s a beautiful life

I’ll stay by your side

It`s a beautiful life

I’ll stand right behind you

beautiful love

If I am with you under this sky

Just breathing alone makes me happy

It`s a beautiful life

beautiful day

I live in your memories

beautiful life

beautiful day

Stay by my side

Beautiful by Crush floated beautifully in the room. Mark walked slowly beside the chair that has begun packed with families and took place in front of Yugyeom.

Yugyeom surprised by the presence of Mark so suddenly. "Yaa Hyung! You are really mean, hung up my call like that. I didn’t even finished my talk." Yugyeom began to speak rapidly and Mark needs to shut his mouth with a sponge-cake that had been taken from the buffet. Yugyeom choked.

“Shut your mouth, little boy. My day is already heavy and no need to listen your rambling.” Mark scoffed.

“I’m really sorry, hyung. I’m just-“ His words halted when the main door is opened. “Well, it’s started. I will shut my mouth.”

Mark didn’t focus on Yugyeom.

Mark focused on the main door.

Mark focused on the figure that will be soon passing through the door.

Mark focused on the figure of the bride and groom who will be walking on the red carpet.

Mark focused on the figure of the bride and groom who had spent 20 years with him.

Mark focused on the figure of the bride and groom who will passed the chair and down the aisle.

Mark focused on-

Memories.

Beautiful memories.

Memories that made Mark like crazy when he knew he can’t marry with the bride.

Memories that made Mark couldn’t believe because the bride choose someone else but Mark.

Painful memories that made Mark can’t breath properly some time. Mark remembered, it’s not the ‘bride’, but it’s the ‘groom’ that made he feel like this.

From the main door, a handsome dark-haired young man, with a deadly smile, wearing a black suit with bow tie, dark green.

Slow but sure, he entered the hall and walked toward the pastor. Sweet crinkle on his eyes clearly visible when he shaked his hands with the people on the right and left aisle.

Mark slipped slowly into the middle seat. The seats were close to the red carpet. The seats were close with-

“Park Jinyoung.”

The young man turned to the right and smile widely when he saw the owner of the voice. "I thought you can’t come. Yugyeom told me that you have to work on this weekend, in LA. I'm glad you're coming, hyung."

Mark did not answer and pulled Jinyoung into tight hug. Mark whispered, "No way I missed an important event, right? I'm definitely coming, Jinyoungie. "

Jinyoung Mark hugged tightly and held his tears. "Thank you, hyung. You are my best hyung in the world. Especially now that we will become brothers. Oh no, from the beginning we've been brothers. Ever since that embarrassing incident. "

Mark loosened his hug. "Embarrassing moments? Ah it. I don’t want to be buried alive again with sand overnight by naughty children. Thanks God you arrived at the right moment. If you didn’t come, I wouldn’t know my fate right now."

Cute wrinkles on his eyes reappeared. Wrinkle that were always be there when Jinyoung laugh. "Hahahahaha .. you’re so funny. You used to be buried in sand up to your chin. Those children are really mean, but who would have thought those bad boys now even become a successful entrepreneur? "

Jinyoung pointed to the other side of the room where there are 4 people chatting each other, ignoring the surroundings. "Look at that. Successful people from Im Corp. and Wang Corp. along with their spouses. I still invite them too, hyung. I’m sorry for incident 20 years ago but we're adults now."

"Incident that happened 20 years ago made us close huh? If it’s not because of them, I might not be able to know you. No one would have thought that the incident only made us together until now." Tears started dripping again. Mark raised his hand to wipe it away, but was stopped by Jinyoung.

The groom was using his finger to wipe the tears and smiled. Sweet wrinkle that appeared again and again. "I understand. Hyung, please don’t cry. You will meet your soulmate too. A beautiful girl who will make you the only one in the world. The girl who will make you feel meaningful. I will always support you and will be at your side. Just like you’ve done to me.”

But I want you to be my groom, my husband.. not anyone else. Mark said in his aching heart.

"Hyung, the ceremony is about to begin. Don’t go anywhere. Please stand by my side. I’m very lucky to marry your beloved sister. I promise to keep Mary well because I know you are very fond of her. I don’t want you to cry, hyung.” Jinyoung hugged Mark once again to ensure that he will keep and loving sister of his favorite hyung.

Mark only said, “I love you, Jinyoung. Please take care of my sister.”

“I love you too, Mark hyung.”

Jinyoung turned back to the pastor and prepare for holy vows. Leaving Mark along with his shattered feelings.

♪♫

Your Wedding

Truly, I wish you the best, in the midst of these people blessing

You were so beautiful

I wanted to say how pretty you looked

I’m in a picture, standing behind you

on the right side, as your friend

Everyone’s smiling but I tear silently

Inspired by Jun.K – Your Wedding ♥


End file.
